Voz
by Ventus-Strife90
Summary: Donde Vanitas odia la voz de Ventus pero realmente lo es..


En un cuarto apartado de todo mundo un moreno con vestimenta de pelea oscura miraba pensativo el techo de su habitación, en su mente solo estaba la imagen brillante de su otra parte

_Esa cara y aquella voz, me gustan pero, no puedo dejar de odiar el parloteo ruidoso que sale de sus labios. Es por eso que tengo que llevarme esa voz_. Con determinación se levantó al tener un plan contra aquel ser

Vanitas- hey Xehanort- entrando bruscamente en el laboratorio de su ¿maestro?

Xehanort - que quieres mocoso - sin dejar de leer un libro de magia

Vanitas-¿Cómo se quita una voz?

Xehanort- ¿eh? -alzando la mirada para ver como en esos ojos dorados dejaban ver un brillo espeluznante

Coliseo del Olimpo

Vanitas- uuh! - apoyándose sobre su espada ya que había recibido un ataque de su oponente

Ventus- ¿qué pasa Vanitas? Hoy estas algo dócil - apuntando su llave espada hacia el moreno- estas diferente -empuño mejor su arma para luego correr rumbo hacia el moreno pero- ahhhhh

Con una simpleza que impacto a Ventus, Vanitas con un golpe logro desarmar al rubio para luego apuntarle con ambas espadas

Ventus- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No estarás diciendo que quieres mi llave espada o algo verdad -sonriendo con arrogancia

Vanitas- yo... te odio. _O__dio esa maldita voz_ penso mirándolo fríamente para acercarse lentamente

Ventus- yo se tal... cosa -retrocediendo al ver como se acercaba Vanitas

Vanitas- ¿Qué debería hacer...?- jugando con la arma del otro - creo que me gustas un poco. _T__odo acerca de ti, excepto..._ \- sonriendo con demencia para luego aventar lo más lejos ambas espadas

Mientras Ventus por primera vez sintió un miedo aterrador al ver aquella aura que salía del moreno así que decidió retroceder lo más que podía hasta que su espalda choco con algo ; Vanitas al ver que el rubio estaba acorralado entre él y una pared se acercó mas hasta el punto en que pudo tapar con su mano aquellos labios

Vanitas- quizá duela un poco, pero -sacando una pequeña navaja oculta

Ventus lloraba del miedo al ver como la punta fría le tocaba el cuello, un escalofrio le recorrio todo el cuerpo.

Vanitas- ten paciencia - haciendo que la punta entrara en el fino cuello del rubio- _sus gritos y la expresión de llanto... son muy lindas_ -pensaba mientras enterraba más la navaja y podía notar como la sangre caliente cubría su mano un poco

Cuidad Disney

Mirando como desde a lo lejos Terra y Aqua lo buscaban en ese mundo.

_Después de ese acontecimiento deje de verlo por precaución me aleje de su hogar supe por Xehanort que dejo de entrenar por orden de Eraqus cuando por fin regreso del lugar donde lo tenían oculto de mí ya había pasado un mes, esos dos aun buscan venganza por lo que le hice._ Note como la frustración y el enojo estaban presente en ellos al ver que nadie les podía dar una pista

Vanitas- creo que sería bueno que le hiciera una visita- invocando varios necientes- hagan un desastre distraigan a esos dos -señalando a Terra y Aqua con su llave espada

Las criaturas se lanzaron al ataque sin piedad, mientras la gente corría desesperada Aqua y Terra invocaban sus llaves espadas para salvar a todo aquel que pudieran olvidando por un momento a Vanitas

Mientras a lo lejos el desaparecía dentro de un portal que lo llevaría al rubio

En la habitación de Ventus, este estaba acostado en su cama, después de que Hércules lo encontrara y lo llevara con sus amigos al ver lo grave que se encontraba fueron en busca de su maestro el cual lo llevo a un lugar que no recordaba para que le salvaran solo para escuchar algo que lo hundiría por completo

Recuerdo

Eraqus- tiene una herida grave- vendando con delicadeza el cuello de aquel que una vez fue aprendiz de Xehanort

Aqua- pero se repondrá verdad maestro - de rodillas a un lado de donde estaba Ventus mientras tomaba la mano del ojiazul

Eraqus- ...- agachando la mirada- hice lo mejor que pude pero...

Terra- ¿QUE TIENE? HABLE CLARO MAESTRO- alzando la voz mientras veía como su maestro acaricia a Ventus

Eraqus- lo siento Ven- descomponiéndose- no pude salvar tu voz

Aqua- NO... ES MENTIRA VEN -soltando la mano del rubio mientras de su rostro salían lagrimas

Terra- eso quiere decir que...-petrificado- el no...

Eraqus- no podrá hablar de nuevo - mirando con dolor a sus alumnos

Ventus que despertó en el último momento escuchando esa sentencia solo queria morir _no volveré a hablar _penso antes de volver a desmayarse

Fin del recuerdo

Vanitas- He oído de Xehanort que tu herida ya está curada- sentado en la orilla de la ventana

Ventus-... -aun acostado en su cama ya que estaba petrificado de miedo al escuchar esa voz, así que solo se giro para evitarle pero...

Vanitas- Estas evitándome - acercándose al rubio así que tomo su hombro para voltearlo- Ventus

Ventus- ...- con la mirada perdida se le podía ver restos de lágrimas y su cuello cubierto de vendas

Vanitas- ya veo esta vendado eh?- pasando sus dedos por encima del vendaje

Ventus solo se estremeció al contacto y su mirada mostraba pánico provocando que no pudiera moverse ya que su cuerpo temblaba de miedo

Vanitas- quítatela -jalando el vendaje

Ventus- ...-volteando el rostro con miedo ya que no quería tenerlo cerca mientras sentía frío en su cuello ya que el moreno le estaba quitando el vendaje

Vanitas-ah... -mirando el cuello ya descubierto del rubio- es la cicatriz de la herida que te hice la última vez -soltando un pequeño silbido - es toda blanca - acercándose al cuello del rubio- es tan apasionante... demasiado - mordiendo un poco esa herida

Ventus- ¡¡!!...- moviéndose bruscamente tratando de quitarlo de ese lugar

Vanitas- ah... debe hacer cosquilla lo siento- apartándose un poco mientras sonreía cínicamente - pero solo un poco más - lamiendo la herida

Ventus estaba sonrojado y las lágrimas salían sin algún control solo se dejo hacer si queria acabar con el, lo permitiria

El moreno se subió arriba del ojiazul noto lo docil que el rubio etaba _con esto puedo amar todo de ti _\- un tranquilo Ventus es muy lindo -dijo para luego besarlo

Ventus- _Terra... Aqua... Maestro... ayuda por favor _\- pensaba mientras sentía la lengua de Vanitas recorrer su boca y aumentando el llanto

Vanitas -_Es solo que al no ser capaz de oír esa voz nunca más, es una lástima_ \- quitando la ropa de su otra mitad para sonreir sadicamente

Pasaron los días después de ese primer encuentro donde no solo vio su marca en él, ese día también tomo todo de Ventus su espíritu y cuerpo los poseyó. Terra y Aqua nunca imaginaron lo que pasaba ya que al notar el estado de ánimo de su amigo pensaron que se debía a la pérdida de su voz, mientras que Eraqus solo animaba al rubio a que siguiera con su vida.

Cada vez que él se quedaba solo Vanitas llegaba con el, solo para poseerlo así que se la pasaba escondiéndose ya que cuando sentía temor en su ser sabía que el vendría

Vanitas- te encontré - parándose a un lado de el

Esta vez se escondió en lo que parecía ser un estudio olvidado pero tal pareciera que no funciono ya que el moreno estaba un lado de él, Ventus que estaba sentado detrás de un estante lleno de libros mágicos solo pudo alzar la mirada y verlo con fastidio

Vanitas- ¿Estabas en este tipo de lugar?- mirando el pequeño cuarto lleno de libros cubiertos de polvo y mapas que apenas era visibles- te busque una y otra vez-desordenando el cabello rubio- toma mucho esfuerzo ¿sabes?-sonriendo

Ventus solo desvió la mirada provocando molestia en el moreno

Vanitas- oye, di algo...-jalando el cabello del rubio para hacer que lo mirara

Ventus solo hiso una mueca de dolor mientras de sus labios no salía nada

Vanitas- oh, oops lo olvide -soltándolo mientras por sus dedos quedaba un mechón de cabellera rubia- pero... tu eres el culpable también -sonriendo cínicamente - tu no dejas de huir después de que realmente me enamore de ti

Ventus dejo de sobarse la cabeza para mirarlo con sorpresa _que dijo este maldito_

Vanitas- tu amas a todos ¿no es así? -viendo como el rubio le miraba con cuidado - así que también me amas

Pasaron unos minutos para que Vanitas tuviera a Ventus con los pantalones y ropa interior fuera de su camino, Ventus que fuera obligado levantar sus caderas y separar sus piernas solo podía mantenerse estable porque estaba recargado en el librero

Vanitas- es muy útil que hayas perdido la voz - embistiéndolo fuertemente

En el cuarto solo se oía el sonido de las embestidas que recibía Ventus mientras este solo ponía una mueca de dolor y excitación... algo que no deseaba el pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba

Vanitas- Nhg...- tomando con más fuerza las caderas de Ventus- eres tan tranquilo, incluso si hago algo como esto...- dando una embestida al parecer en un buen punto por que el rubio se tensó alrededor de el miro hacia enfrente para notar también como enterraba las uñas el rubio en el librero

Ventus al estar apoyado al librero tiro por accidente unos libros, al ver donde estaban colocados antes pudo ver la puerta abierta mientras por el pasillo veía a Terra y Aqua buscándolo ya que oía como le llamaban, abrió grande los ojos con miedo ya que no quería que lo descubrieran haciendo tal acto con su oscuridad

Vanitas- Nh...- embistiendo mas - hmm? No aprietes tan duro repentinamente- acercando más su rostro al rubio- ¿Qué pasa? - dirigió su mirada al lugar donde el rubio miraba pudo ver a esos dos buscando al menor - _son terra y aqua_ \- mirando como la espalda del rubio se tensaba y trataba que los sonidos de su cuerpo siendo penetrado por Vanitas no se oyeran

Recuerdo

Ventus- vamos Terra vayamos juntos por ese helado

El moreno veía desde las sombras como Ventus sonreía al lado del aprendiz de Eraqus

Terra- ah, pero mi entrenamiento -cruzándose de brazos- Ventus

Ventus- vamos Terra - abrazándolo de la cintura

Terra- iremos mañana -acariciando al rubio

Ventus- ¿En serio?- sonriendo - es una promesa

Terra- si - cargando a Ventus

Ventus- lo espero con ansias - riendo al ver como Terra lo cargaba con afecto

Vanitas aun en la oscuridad _él ni siquiera miro en mi dirección después de decir eso _apretando fuertemente sus puños mientras en su miraba reflejaba odio hacia Terra _es realmente molesto, aquella voz_ escuchando como reía al lado de ese grandulon

Fin del recuerdo

Vanitas- _No..._-llegando al clímax dentro del rubio paro el movimiento de caderas - _no, no, no, no, no_

Mientras Ventus sentía como el semen de vanitas salía de su parte trasera para luego escurrir por sus delgadas piernas noto algo

Vanitas- no es eso -susurro- yo odiaba - mientras lagrimas salían de aquella dorada mirada- como tú te divertías con otros... y escuchar tu voz feliz dirigida a alguien que no sea yo... yo solo quería que me miraras a mí -saliendo bruscamente de Ventus haciendo que este pusiera una cara de molestia

Vanitas- por que hice esto - aun en shock - Ventus

Ventus _está llorando por ¿mí?_ -miro hacia sus amigos que aún seguían llamándole _yo lo siento Terra Aqua perdónenme por esta decisión_

El rubio con algo de esfuerzo alzo su mano mientras trataba de decir algo

Ventus- ..vani... tas -limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que salían de esa mirada opacada por el dolor

Vanitas- Ventus - aun llorando se sorprendió al ver como la voz algo rasposa y débil salía de los labios de Ventus

Ventus- Va..nitas...-acercando el rostro a los labios de su otro yo- bésame...

Mientras ambos se besaban los pasos se alejaban de ellos

Vanitas- porque después de todo lo que te hice -dijo después de terminar ese beso

Ventus-..no...se -con sus brazos le rodeo le costaba hablar.

Vanitas- Ventus- abrazándole con fuerza para sacar todo ese dolor guardado en el

Ventus _siempre te sentía, tu dolor me llamaba lo que nos hizo Xehanort no tiene perdón el separarnos no fue algo que desearamos_-sintiendo las lágrimas de Vanitas-_ya que ahora siento tus lágrimas de arrepentimiento... llámenme masoquista o lo que sea pero yo quiero salvarlo_ -te.cui...dare -ocultando su rostro en el pecho de lo que una vez formo parte de su corazon


End file.
